


Fall In Love All Over Again

by TakumiTheLion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakumiTheLion/pseuds/TakumiTheLion
Summary: When Adrian and Sadik, two people who hate each other with a passion, are both sent to become teachers at Hogwarts, will they be able to mend their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?





	1. Character Profile

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. I own nothing but Adrian, my own character. I have also posted this work on my quotev account, Ki'tarial.

* * *

 

**_ Character Mini Profile _ **

 

**Name:** Adrian Karpusi

**Age:** 27

**Gender:** Male

**Sexuality:** Homosexual

**Favorite Dessert:** Baklava

**Favorite Drink:** Frappé coffee

**Favorite Food:** Bougatsa

**Favorite Color(s):** Green, Blue

**Favorite Animal:** Cats

**Favorite Smell:** The Sea

**Favorite Sound:** The sound of the ocean

**Favorite Song:** _King and Lionheart_ by Of Monsters And Men,

_This Is Gospel_ by Panic At the Disco

**Theme Song:** _Icarus_ by Bastille,

_Little Talks_ by Of Monsters And Men

**Hogwarts House:** Gryffindor

**Patronus:** Lion

**Animagus:** Lion

**Wand:** 11 1/2 inches, Slightly Springy flexibility. Alder wood and Phoenix Feather core.

 

**_ Appearance _ **

**Height:** 5'11

**Weight:** 165 lbs

**Eye Color:** Green

**Hair Color:** Medium Brown

**Skin Tone:** Olive Toned

**Scars/Markings:**

Adrian is not one who has never known tragedy. Scars from everything that has happened to him over his 27 years years mar his body, leaving him with most of his back, chest, and legs covered by scar tissue. The worst is on his back- burn scars from a dragon that he got too close to.

Several smaller scars from various accidents with magical creatures litter his legs. A 2 inch long scar is just under his eye, a souvenir from the many giants he has dealt with. Another large scar goes vertically down his face; near the middle of his forehead, given to him by none other than Sadik in a bad fight.

Many other scars line his torso from various accidents.

**Other Distinguishing Features:**  Adrian is usually seen wearing simple makeup, gold studs in his ears, and glitter in his hair.

_ **Personality/History(List Form):** _

-Very Loyal

-Brave

-Kind

-Flirty

-Slightly bratty and childish

-Loves dancing and singing

-Attention Seeking

-Daredevil

-Has nightmares often, and since only Sadik seems to be able to soothe them he reluctantly goes to Sadik.

-Was once friends with Sadik, though they were driven apart by a betrayal on Sadik's part.

 


	2. Boarding and a Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian boards the Hogwarts Express and encounters Sadik.

The man stood on platform 9 3/4, watching the familiar scene of students boarding the Hogwarts Express play out. Students saying goodbye to their parents, siblings complaining about wanting to go, old friends meeting up and talking about their summers. Ah yes, a familiar scene indeed. Shaking his head with amusement, the man boarded the train alone, choosing an empty compartment for himself and his cat. Peace and quiet sounded very appealing to him right about then.

The man sighed as he entered the compartment and set his trunk down in the luggage rack. Ah, Hogwarts. He had not been there in 10 years, though he had certainly missed it. And now here he was, going to teach in his old wizarding school.

His black kitten was perched on his shoulder, the tiny fluffball mewing at him whenever he moved too fast. A chuckle escaped his lips, though he winced when the kitten dug it's tiny claws into his shoulder. "Now now, Coal, I won't let you fall," promised the man, "Besides, you have better balance than I do."

* * *

 

 

Adrian was quiet, cuddling his kitten in the otherwise empty compartment. The peace was a wonderful thing, considering the hustle and bustle of students boarding the train. A calloused hand reached out to pet the little black cat, gentle as it stroked along the dark fur. Things were looking up, so far.

They stayed like that for awhile before the door to hid compartment slid open. Another man stood there, with the largest eyebrows Adrian had ever seen. It took a second before he spoke. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, looking at Adrian for confirmation. Adrian nodded, not feeling a need to speak to the man in front of him. Must be another new teacher then. 

Eventually Adrian spoke, deciding he may as well try to befriend the other new teacher. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, "I am Adrian Karpusi. And you are?" He added, raising an eyebrow at the englishman in front of him. The other man did not respond right away, having just sat down after putting his trunk in the luggage rack.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. Another new teacher, I presume?" Said the man, looking at Adrian briefly. Adrian nodded, not much for words just then, and they fell into a companionable silence. Arthur did not say much, nor did Adrian, and they were perfectly content like that for a few minutes, until the compartment door slid open once more. Adrian did not look up at first, not particularly caring who it was.

When he finally did look up, his first instinct was to punch the person. Why was Sadik here?! And in his train compartment, no less? "You!" He hissed, "What are you doing here, asshole?" 

"I," said Sadik, looking fairly unimpressed, "am here on work related business. So unless you have a valid reason to kick me out besides your own petty hatred, I'm staying." This was said in a cool manner, dark eyes looking down on Adrian with annoyance. A bird was perched on his shoulder, a redwing. Adrian glared up at him, not liking one bit of this. Was Sadik doing this just to piss him off? Because that was sure what it felt like to the Grecian.

Adrian huffed, pouting a little as be went back to petting his cat. He would ignore him for the most part, he didn't feel like ruining his own peace and quiet. "Hmph. Suit yourself, old man. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop hating you, jerk."

He didnt bother to look at Sadik. If he did, he would probably punch the man, and he didn't want that to happen. At least, not while they were still both on the train. He'd rather not have to walk to Hogwarts thank you very much. Curling up in his seat with the kitten, Adrian decided to sleep. It was the easiest way of ignoring Sadik for the entire ride, and he could use the sleep. 

It was not long before he fell asleep, cuddling the tiny black kitten. With his green eyes closed and him quite obviously sleeping, Sadik relaxed a little. Good, a sleeping Adrian meant there was less likelihood of them fighting in any way, shape, or form. It also meant the both of them would get a nice break from their usual fighting. With a sigh, Sadik let his own eyes close, which only lasted for about a second until he felt something on his scalp. 

The culprit, after a second's inspection, was his little bird, who gave him the most innocent look it could when he gave it a look of annoyance. "You idiot bird." He muttered under his breath, putting a hand to the place where he had been pecked. Lovely, just lovely. "Episky." He said, his wand in hand and making a little flick. The pain subsided, to his own relief. Much better.

In the time it had taken for this to happen, a noticeable change had come over Adrian. The man had started twitching in his sleep, mumbling incoherently and whimpering every once and a while. Though Arthur hadn't noticed, Sadik had, and briefly looked over at Adrian. He usually didn't care, but whatever was up with Adrian didn' look too fun.

Whatever. He'd probably get yelled at if he touched Adrian or tried to wake him up. For now, he wouldn't do a damn thing for the brat. The whimpering continued, and eventually Arthur looked up, seeming concerned. The man walked over, first poking at and then shaking the brunette to wake him up, to no effect. The man had starting crying in his sleep, which made both other men in the compartment raise their eyebrows. What on earth was Adrian dreaming of that had the Gryffindor so terrified?

This went on for several more minutes, Arthur shaking Adrian in an attempt to wake him and Sadik watching, fully on guard. If Adrian came out of the nightmare in attack mode, it wouldn't be good for any of them. Least of all Sadik, as he was probably the first one Adrian would try to hit.

What actually happened was unexpected, and quite frankly terrifying. Adrian woke up, eyes wild and tears on his face, before launching himself at Sadik and hugging him fiercely. Sadik dared not move, not wanting to set off the clearly terrified man. Adrian held onto Sadik for dear life, not really recognizing who he was hugging in his state of pure fright.

Sadik's arms were held up as he tried to avoid touching Adrian by accident. His eyes were wide beneath his mask, and his own startled state was quite obvious. Adrian cried softly, hugging Sadik like he was his only lifeline. Eventually, Sadik's arms came down, wrapping around the Greek carefully. His arms were just tired, yeah, it wasn't like he actually wanted to help. 

By the time Adrian had calmed down enough to realize who he was hugging to death, he didn't have enough energy to really care. "One word of this to anybody and you're both dead." He grumbled, not moving from his admittedly comfortable spot cuddling Sadik. Sadik was warm, and he wasn' trying to provoke Adrian... so he didn't mind that much. Though he would never admit it out loud.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the two of them, smirking a tiny bit. "You two know I can see you, right?" He asked in a cheeky manner. Sadik looked like he wanted to retort, only taking a few seconds to think of something before the biting words left his mouth in all their sarcastic glory.

"And you look like one hell of a help over there."

By the time Adrian had spoken, both men had relaxed a bit, though Adrian was flushing at the fact that he had thrown himself at Sadik of all people. Though it was true Sadik always had been able to ward off the nightmares in the past. Sadik reluctantly held Adrian, his eyes darkened with some unreadable emotion. "How long are you going to stay like this? Would you rather I wake you up when we get off?" He asked, looking at the drowsy Greek in his arms. What a day, eh?

"Wake me up when we get off." Mumbled Adrian in answer, shifting so he was curled comfortably against Sadik. They hadn't done something like this in a long time, had they? He almost missed it. Almost. Adrian closed his eyes, his breathing slow and even as he slipped into a more peaceful state on Sadik. He didn' even notice Sadik's complaining, too tired to listen any furthur. Now was the time for proper rest...

 

 

 


End file.
